


So I’ll love whatever you become, And forget the reckless things we’ve done, I think our lives have just begun, I think our lives have just begun

by Noxicity (TiredSmolPrince)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Reincarnation fic, The butlers name means sleep curse in western order, do flames count as a quirk?, enemies to lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, hes a reformed villain, mukuro is midoriya and his hero name is tsunayoshi, the doctors collectively decided yes and wiped their hands clean of izuku ball of contridictions, these kids are love sick fools, they still have flames, tsuna is shinsou and his hero name is mukuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/Noxicity
Summary: Mukuro knows death, knows death intimately and has seen the paths of reincarnation laid out before him in a macabre gift of power to own and wield. So it comes as less of a surprise, but still a disorientating one nonetheless when he wakes up in a four year olds body and the memories of Midoriya Izuku worm their way into his brain.





	1. Chapter 1

A gunshot rings out, and it seems louder than anything else in the world, the sound is deafening and Tsunayoshi’s throat runs dry, dry, dry. Its covered in the blood of his enemies, the Millefiore and he spares a split second to feel remorse about his plan not going the way he wished it to unravel. One step, two, three, Tsuna is flying across the battlefield, eyes locked onto Mukuro as the man falls back with a cynical expression of amusement and it makes his vision blur with tears even as anger bubbles up and twists his Sky into Wrath.

Mukuro has barely hit the ground when Tsuna skids to a stop next to him, drops on his knees and dips his head over the long haired Mist cradled in his arms. In his haste to reach Mukuro’s side he had acquired several new injuries, Tsuna knows neither or them will survive the night waiting for his other guardians to appear, Byakuran knows too by the way he laughs mockingly and leaves without looking back.

“What’s wrong Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro drawls lazily, as if there isn’t blood dribbling out his mouth and slowly spreading across his chest from the bullet wound. He’s smirking again, albeit weakly up at Tsunayoshi. “Cat got your tongue, dearest?”

“Shut up,” Tsuna chokes out on a sob, “just shut up for once in your fucking life Mukuro. This never should have happened, you weren’t supposed to be here, you should be alive! You should be with Chrome, with Fran back home.” He snarls desperately, voice thick and wet for all the anger that flows through its tone.

“I shouldn’t be here?” Mukuro asked sharply, “What should I have then Tsunayoshi? Left you to your stupid plan, as if Byakuran doesn’t know and swapped the bullets anyway.” Mukuro snaps, needlessly cruel and drenched in grief that Tsunayoshi will die with him in the middle of a forest without having ever said goodbye to his mother. “Should I have? _Tsunayoshi_.”

“I wanted you to be safe,” Tsuna’s voice cracks, “more than anyone else. I selfishly wanted you to be safe and far away from this, so you wouldn’t have to see me die, so I wouldn’t have to see you watch me die but now both of us are dying and it’ll take a miracle for the other to survive this even if the younger me kills Byakuran.”

“I just wanted you to be safe Mukuro.” Tsuna whispers through dry, cracked lips, staring down at the long haired man in his lap he has loved for what feels like an eternity in all the ways that count.

“Silly stupid Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro laughs, and then wheezes out a cough as his eyelids to to flutter. “I only ever wanted _you_ to be safe, more than anything more than life itself my dearest one.”

Mukuro drags his arms up, heavy with the weight of his oncoming death and gently curls one around Tsunayoshi’s face, the other looping around his neck. And with a smile, low and soft and sweet not seen since before the Estraneo had gotten to him, Mukuro tugs Tsuna down low enough to kiss the other man through bloodstained lips even as the last of his life slips through his fingers.

“Goodbye, my love.” Tsuna says, and then breaks down into sobs clutching Mukuro to his chest and waiting in a selfish eagerness for his own death, in hopes of seeing the other man in the afterlife.

* * *

Mukuro knows death, knows death intimately and has seen the paths of reincarnation laid out before him in a macabre gift of power to own and wield. So it comes as less of a surprise, but still a disorientating one nonetheless when he wakes up in a four year olds body and the memories of Midoriya Izuku worm their way into his brain. Mukuro now Izuku is used to this and easily sorts through the memories, arranges them from least important to most important and pauses at the knowledge of quirks.

Izuku smirks, more of a smile really in this new body, at the knowledge that even now their was power and the corruption it drags along in its wake. He thinks privately, that he can see why he looked up to All Might, with how bright the man is how cheerful and kind and determined; Izuku blinks back the tears that appear with associating someone with his Tsunayoshi and grieves for lost love he never had a chance to cultivate. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I wonder if my flames still work? After all, I’d be able to pass them of as a mutation of my dear father’s.” Izuku snickers, remembering a different boy who had a stay at home mother and absentee father. The reminder of a world long last leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, Izuku flexes his fingers and with a single though a perfectly shaped paper crane appears in his hands.

“When did I sit up?” He raises an eyebrow at himself, as much as he is able in this new young body and sighs. “Well,” he muses with another smirk, “I could make my hero name Mukuro or hmm, Tsunayoshi. That name is after all, better befitting a hero then my own name is, even in the mafia it was.”

With a decisive nod, Izuku swings his legs of his bed and with an unnatural grace for a child stalks out of his room to find his new mother; all the while oblivious to the small bundle of sky flames intertwined with his own, too busy making plans and disregarding them faster then most people could think, Izuku has after all had a long long time of strategising behind him.

Ten blocks down from Izuku’s apartment a pair of tired violet eyes open, grim acceptance of another childhood of bullying swimming inside them. The purple eyed boy only has the weak hope of finding where the indigo flames tug at are, to even think of truly living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I take it back Kacchan.” Izuku declares, six years later during lunch break at school. “I take it all back, school is stupid and teachers are merely villains in disguise to torture the innocent youth into fighting with them against the government.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly going to be in Mukuzuku’s perspective but if you want more than just a chapter or two on how Tsutoshi is doing just comment and i’ll chuck some more in somewhere
> 
> The next one is going to be a Tsutoshi pov tho so be warned on the angst :^))))))

Three weeks after he wakes up, Izuku is reintroduced to Bakugou Katsuki who had gone on vacation to visit his cousins, it makes Izuku’s lips thin his smile. Katsuki reminds him of another fair haired kid, young and explosive both literally and figuratively; it makes sense, then that while Katsuki was gone he got his quirk, his quirk Explosion. Izuku can’t help but grin widely, nearing a baring of his teeth than an expression of happiness and their parents don’t notice but dear Katsuki, dear Kacchan narrows his eyes and puffs his cheeks.

“Wow Kacchan that’s soooooo cool!” Izuku gushes semi mockingly, smirking at the blond in front of him when the adults never notice still. “Your just like Hayacchan used to be.”

“Hayacchan? Who the fuck is Hayacchan?” Katsuki spits outs, practically frothing at the mouth and oh this was better than Izuku had ever imagined when thinking about the other boy. So, so much better than he had imagined Katsuki would react; and part of his brain begs him to call the other Katsuki-chan if just to see how the destructive little brat would react but Izuku refrains and facades a look of shocked misery.

“Kacchan said a bad word at me,” fake tears pool in his eyelids. “Kacchan hates me!” Izuku wailed, and clutched at his mother when she picked him up, hiding his grin in Inko’s shoulder.

“Katsuki! Apologise to him right now you brat, obviously Izuku had an imaginary friend before or a babysitter or a friend that moved away.” Mitsuki snapped at her son, pushing Katsuki forward the boy looking genuinely contrite.

“Sorry Izuku.” He mumbled waspishly, and oh no _wonder_ Izuku made friends with him he reacted _exactly_ like Hayato to teasing. Katsuki clears his throat and speaks louder, “I’m sorry Izuku please don’t cry I bet your quirk will be just as cool as mine.”

“Really!” Izuku chirps, picking his head of off Inko’s shoulder to watch his grumpy friend nod awkwardly and shuffle. “Woooaaah if Kacchan thinks so that it must be true. I can’t wait!”

Upon saying that, Izuku nudges his Flames and lets the cool indigo curl up around his head like a devilish halo and makes the appropriate awed noises one would expect of a child who just got their quirk. Giddy Izuku eagerly made a little paper fox appear with a flicker of flames, and laughs happily not needing to fake the joy he feels at finally being free to use them once again. 

“Izuku, thats _wonderful_.” Inko gasps, and smiles brilliantly making Izuku more and more sure a mother love is what made Tsunayoshi so kind and merciful and deserving of love and forgiveness. “It looks real too, but it looked see through at first, maybe you can only make small things real? Hiashi’s and my quirks must have mutated into yours, what a little terror you’ll both be to villains when the two of you grow up.”

Izuku grins, wide and bright his face framed by the glow of his flames and he feels more content in his new life, more accepting of the fact he might never see his dear Tsunayoshi ever again. Yes the loss of his Sky, his love is a seeping ache in his chest and Izuku knows it wont ever truly go away but he is content for now with this new family so similar, so different. Izuku can’t wait to see where it takes him.

* * *

“I take it back Kacchan.” Izuku declares, six years later during lunch break at school. “I take it all back, school is stupid and teachers are merely villains in disguise to torture the innocent youth into fighting with them against the government.”

“Hah! Too late Izuku, if I’m stuck in this fucking hell hole so are you. Especially if you want to be a hero with me.” Katsuki barks, more amused then unnerved by Izuku’s new found theatrics and sadism towards villains. It’s then that Katsuki remembers what his minions told him and while on one hand he doesn’t want to tell Izuku because it’ll make him interested it’s better for Katsuki’s sanity if the green haired menace was forewarned. “Hey, Izuku.”

“Hmm, what is is Kacchan?” Izuku asks, looking up from where he’d dramatically thrown himself over his notes on pro heroes while declaring the villainous intentions of their teachers. “What’s wrong? Is there a villain being wasted outside? Is it a new rumour? Did Aunt Mitsuki invite Mum and I over for her infamous curry so hot it makes a volcano looks positively arctic? Huh huh!”

“Nothing’s wrong, no, kind of, yes your invited over Wednesday.” Katsuki replied automatically, practically growling at Izuku’s fast paced voice vomit. “It’s not really a rumour more school gossip, the minions are brats but their useful brats annoying useful _brats_.”

“So so so, what is iiiiiiit.” Izuku whines, more to annoy Katsuki than to get information, the snarl the other gives makes him laugh bright and free. Even as Katsuki’s quirk crackles over his hands and burns sections of their shared bento, it only makes him laugh more laugh louder. “But seriously what is it Kacchan? Is it a new student or something.”

“I swear,” Katsuki growled, “I fucking swear to god Izuku if you picked that from my mind with your shitty fucking Mist Flames I’m going to punch your god damned face in and _enjoy_ it.” To enunciate his point, Katsuki stabs at him with his chopsticks, a dark glowering look on his face that just makes Izuku burst into giggles again.

“Kufufu of course not, of course I wouldn’t Kacchan. Not after you blew my blanket to smithereens for messing with your dreams.” Izuku grins, sharp and wide and eyes gleaming indigo in the light under his bangs. It’s a vicious look, one he makes sure never too use around his mother or any other adults though of course any villains Izuku sees will certainly not be getting the same courtesy. Not with the rumours of a man that goes by All for One they won’t be getting it at all.

“Sure Izuku sure,” Katsuki said sceptically. “Anyway, theres this new kid a couple classes over that one of the brats friends is in. His name’s Shinsou Hitoshi and apparently he’s got a brainwashing quirk, not to mention they say they saw him arrive in a limo so on top of that hes a rich kid. Probably spoiled, used to getting what he wants or uses his quirk to get what he wants so I don’t care if you think your quirk will negate it please be careful Izuku.”

“Okay! I don’t feel like dealing with someone with a brainwashing quirk anyway, too risky.” Izuku said with a wild grin and slightly bared teeth, laughter in his face and mischief in his eyes. “But that means you have to cover for me next time I ditch to watch a villain fight agreed Kacchan? Agreed.”

“What the fuck Izuku?! I never agreed to anything!” Katsuki spluttered angerily, quirk casing his hands in mini explosions as he lunged across the bento to tackle Izuku, grateful they were both outside so they would be no desks to bang their heads on. Izuku laughed loud and dark and happily wrestled Katsuki on the grass without any hesitation. 

A few meters away a sad pair purple eyes watches them, and their owner smiles half heartedly at the fact Mukuro was happy with his new life, satisfied with it. Who was Tsunayoshi, who was Hitoshi to but in and ruin it? After all he’s just the spoiled brat of two undercover heroes everyone besides their agency only knows as villains why would Hitoshi be any different what with his quirk and all.

“I’ll become a hero,” Hitoshi whispers to himself, alone in the schoolyard. “I’ll become a hero that would only hope to make you proud Izuku and if I do manage it, I swear on my dying will that I will use the name Mukuro to show everyone how good you could have been back than without the Estraneo’s influence.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu yowled in what Hitoshi would like to think is agreement, meanwhile Bester just continued purring loudly in his arms like a tiny motor engine. Humming he stepped of the last stair and turned right to go to the kitchen, stopping a few feet away from the entryway to crouch down and disentangle the cats from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did make an oc for the express purpose of being Tsutoshi’s butler
> 
> Half of this is Tsutoshi with his cats and half of it his him bonding with his butler lmao

“Master Hitoshi it’s time to get up,” Suimin says as the man opens Hitoshi’s curtains. Hitoshi groans, cracking open an eye and glaring sullenly at the black haired butler across the room. “Come now Master Hitoshi, you should get up it’s a beautiful day and lazing around in bed will do you no good in fighting your insomnia tonight and then you’ll regret having stayed in bed.”

“But do I have to really,” Hitoshi complains half heartedly having already dragged himself into a sitting position. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and watched in a dissociative manner as Suimin exits his room, presumably to go cook the two of them breakfast and lay Hitoshi’s recent homework out on the table so the man can make sure he actually does it. “Thanks Suimin, your the closest thing I have to any type of parental figure these days. If I’m honest, your probably better than Nana was, I mean you make sure I do my homework even if it takes an hour or more.”

“You’ve never questioned why I sometimes call you Takeshi either,” Hitoshi smiles bitterly. Laughing at himself and the web he’d weaved for himself, Hitoshi sighed heavily and got out of bed to shower and dress; five minutes later he was out. Nearly tripping over the cats that appeared around his feet, “Natsu! Bester! What have I told you about making me stumble like this you absolute mongrels.”

With a huff Hitoshi bends over carefully to lift up the Persian and Ginger felines at his heels, snorting when Natsu shoved himself up and into Hitoshi’s collarbone. Bester curls up in his arms and the Persian’s tail hangs over Hitoshi’s arms putting a smile on the violet haired boys face and making him laugh softly.

“Hmm Bester just like your namesake aren’t you?” He says fondly. “Always self assured in your place and not afraid to fight for it, no wonder Natsu is always hanging over my shoulder he doesn’t want to be bitten by you protecting the throne of my arms huh? Well time to go, by the smell of things Suimin has breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen, Bester isn’t going to be happy about being put down.”

“What do you two think he made today?” Hitoshi rambled softly to them as he walks down the stairs. “Personally I think it smells like he cooked us an English breakfast, maybe he _did_ notice I didn’t eat anything before trying to sleep last night. Heh just like Suimin to stuff me full of food at breakfast instead of making me uncomfortable, he’s just like the father I always wanted as Tsunayoshi. That iv’e wanted now and was given him.”

Natsu yowled in what Hitoshi would like to think is agreement, meanwhile Bester just continued purring loudly in his arms like a tiny motor engine. Humming he stepped of the last stair and turned right to go to the kitchen, stopping a few feet away from the entryway to crouch down and disentangle the cats from his arms.

“Come on now you brats, if you don’t let go then how are any of us supposed to eat today? Bester don’t hiss at me and Natsu stop looking like I kicked you because you can’t eat while in my arms.” Hitoshi said exasperated, rolling his eyes at the pair and standing up after finally unhooking Bester’s claws from his sleeve. He stands up only to see pure loathing written across Suimin’s face and oh he forgot to throw that book out, he forgot to throw it out and say he lost it and now Suimin is angry on his behalf.

“Suimin,” Hitoshi asks hesitantly. “Are you, uh your not going to relapse and start being the Night Terror again. I don’t think father or mother will be able to get you community service by taking care of me again, I don’t even know how they managed it in the first place and laws have changed a lot since then.”

“Hitoshi,” and oh Suimin must be furious for Hitoshi to be so informal. The mans anger management therapist is going to kill Hitoshi and apply for their own anger management courses after this mess is done. “Hitoshi, would you mind telling me _why exactly there is various degoratory words scribbled all throughout your math sheets_. Don’t say you don’t know either because as it is I’m only going to be giving them nightmares about people doing it to them if you tell me the truth.”

“Some of my classmates did it after the teacher forced me to answer a question about what my quirk does after introducing myself. Apparently a quirk like Brain Sync screams villain to them, even the boy who practically bullies the other kids agrees and Bakugou actually has the attitude of one half the time.” Hitoshi mumbled, fidgeting with his hands and staring at the floor.

“Look Hitoshi,” Suimin speaks softly and crouches down in front of him. He shows Hitoshi the papers as if the boy hasn’t seen them already, seen them and had the image seared into his mind; several words scrawled across it such as villain, freak, demon, evil, devil. It stings in Hitoshi’s chest and makes his vision blur. “Hey Hitoshi, it’s not right for them to do this and it’s not right that the principal hasn’t done anything since the last time I talked to her about it kiddo.”

“C’mon kiddo let’s have breakfast and do your other homework then let’s see about me typing these up and printing clean sheets out for you huh?” Suimin smiles crookedly at him, sharp teeth poking out over his bottom lip and obvious fondness in the mans eyes. “We don’t have to talk about it now or ever if your not ready too, but Hitoshi. You are _**wonderful and brilliant**_ and everyday I am happy that in my foolish youth I became a stupid fake boogeyman because it means I’m here now and looking after you.”

“Really?” Hitoshi blinks back the tears, not caring about the few that escape him as he looks down at where Suimin had grabbed Hitoshi’s hands with his own. “Do you really mean that? Your, your like a father or a big brother to me I don’t think I’d be able to deal with you lying about something like that.”

“I’m telling the truth Hitoshi,” Suimin stands and releases one of Hitoshi’s hands to brush the boys bangs out of his violet eyes. “And kiddo? Your like a little brother to me too, but I want you to explain to me your quirk and I want you to point out the _good_ things you can do with it. Just like last time okay?”

“Okay Suimin.” Hitoshi sighed with a small smile, “my quirk is called Brain Sync and the energy it uses is called Sky Flames because they look the sky at sunset time. Using Brain Sync I can harmonise people actions with what I tell them to do but how well it works depends on their strength of will.”

“Theoretically with Brain Sync I could make villains yield long enough for them to be handcuffed or even just for another hero to arrive with the capabilities of overpowering their quirk since mine doesn’t work like Eraserhead’s.” He takes a deep breathe before continuing, “I could make someone having a panic attack slow their breathing down until they’ve calmed down so they don’t pass out. I could stop someone from committing suicide long enough to call an ambulance and for it too arrive.”

“Brain Sync could help me stop other heroes from foolishly continuing on when their too injured or when they’re too tired and think it’s a good idea to go out on the field anyway.” Hitoshi quirked a smirk, “I could stop you from giving the entire school nightmares so you don’t have to reset you calendar for how many days since the last time you let you anger control your actions Suimin.”

“Betrayal!” Suimin gasped dramatically, throwing one arm over his forehead and pretending to sink into Hitoshi’s shoulder. “Lies and slander! I’ve never let my anger control me kiddo!”

“Your calling me a liar but your contradicting yourself Mr. Kettle or is the calendar on the fridge just a hoax.” Hitoshi asked and raised his eyebrows at the pouting man next to him.

“All right, all right.” Suimin huffed, “It’s time to eat breakfast and work on your homework Master Hitoshi.”

“Okay okay.” Hitoshi laughed, and laughed again at Bester and Natsu’s impatient yowling for their own food at the duos feet. “But I think you should feed the beasts before you give yourself nightmares about them.”

“I think your right Master Hitoshi.” Suimin hummed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 24 hours;;;;;
> 
> That has never happened before and likely will never happen ever again

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/MHdYfCj


End file.
